Nothing to Fear But Fear It's Self!
by Park Ryder
Summary: You know what worse than having fears? Facing fears in a nightmare! Thanks to a nightmare spell, the park gang have to face their worst fears in their dreams. Can they ever face their fears? Or let their fears eat them alive?
1. Revealing Our Fears

**Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new story and I need a favor from you all:**

**A year ago, I wrote a story call "The Return of Iacedrom and Ybgir" where Mordecai and Rigby dizzy counterpart return and Iacedrom takes control of Mordecai's body. The last chapter I wrote is about the guys what to do about getting of them, and freeing Mordecai, but I don't what to do for the next chapter. So you if you have an idea, leave a review or PM me.**

**Anyway this new story is about the guys revealing their worst fear, and thanks to GBF and his son, and the wizard (from the Halloween story) put a spell on all of them and now they have to fight their worst fear.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

**Oh and btw, Alex is my OC and she is in some of my stories. If you wanna know more about her, go to my profile and you can learn more about her.**

In the park it was late at night and the park gang decide to camp at the forest. They are sitting around a bonfire roasting marshmallows, and Mordecai keep telling Rigby:

Mordecai: "Dude, it's gonna burn. Dude seriously, it's gonna burn. You're gonna burn it."

Rigby: "STOP IT!"

Mordecai: "You're burning it right now."

(_The Marshmallow catches on fire.)_

Rigby: "Aw man!"

Mordecai: "Dude, I told you!"

Rigby - "STOP TALKING!"

Alex - "Guys, can we do something fun? All we been doing is roasting marshmallows, making s'mores and listening to lame stories."

Benson - "Wait, a minute I thought you liked the story where I save that cat from the tree."

Mordecai - "Yeah but it's not exciting or cool, a lot of people save cats from trees."

Everybody soon agreed, and Thomas said:

Thomas - "We could tell scary stories like we did last Halloween."

Mordecai - "That actually sound like a good idea, but we only do that Halloween. Telling scary stories on a regular day doesn't give it enough spice. Wait! I got it!"

Rigby - "What is it Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "How about we reveal our fears?"

Benson - "That's actually sound like a good idea. But under one thing, we have to make this into a park promise: We can't tell anybody else our friends or blackmailing. If you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, you guys will be fire! Got it?

All - "Got it."

Benson - "Good. Now Mordecai, since you came up with the idea how about you go first?"

Mordecai - "Alright. My biggest fear is cats. When I was younger my neighbor vicious cat Frosty attacked me. When I had tuna fish sandwich in my book bag, he smelled it and he ran to me and started to scratch and bite me. My mom saw it, and took me home to take care of my wounds and it traumatized me for life."

Muscle Man - "Whoa that pretty insane bro."

Rigby - "Me next! Me next!"

Benson - "We already know its amusement park mascots Rigby."

Thomas - "I don't."

Rigby - "Hmph, hmph. The reason I'm scared of those losers is because when I was 6, I was just eating a pretzel until then 3 amusement park mascots came after for no reason. I got scared so I dropped my pretzel and ran away. Then for some reason they end up eating my pretzel but they still scare the crap out of me."

Thomas - "Whoa that sound scary and weird."

Benson - "I guess it's my turn. My biggest fears are…clowns."

Rigby - "Clowns? What kind of lame fear is that?"

Benson - "IT'S MY FEAR SO SHUT THE HELL UP! At least I'm not scare of amusement park mascots."

Rigby - "STOP TALKING!"

Benson - "Anyway, the reason why I'm scared of clowns is because when I was 6 years old, I was at the mall with my older sister and her friends. She just left me at Bucky's Funhouse so she just hangs out with her friends. The place was awful! The pizza taste like ass, the ice cream was grainy, and the place smells like puke. The worst thing was it that place was filling with clown's pictures, statues, even some people dressed as clowns. Ever where you look there's clowns! Clowns! Clowns! They freak me out with their creepy smile, rope trick, and the squirting flowers."

Pops - "Oh my, that does sound scary. But Benson, clowns are supposed to be funny and make you laugh."

Benson - "Not to me. They made me scared and cry."

Rigby - "I bet they also make you piss on yourself."

Benson - "SHUT UP!"

Alex - "I guess is my turn. My biggest fear is blood because when I was young, I saw my mom arm had a big cut and it was bleeding and I got really scared. She tried to clean the blood with some napkins but she slips, and one of the bloody napkins fell on my face and I was screaming and ever since that day, I been afraid of blood. And by the way, my mom okay, they took her to the hospital to get stitches on her arm."

Mordecai - "That's good. But I would also be trauma if something like that, happen to my mom."

Pops - "Oh! Can I go next?"

Rigby - "Sure Pops."

Pops - "My biggest fear is my childhood toys attacking me?"

Mordecai - "Why are you scared of that?"

Pops - "I do recall my scary story of Percy. It made me think what if my toys want to come back for me for not playing with them in years."

Alex - "I…guess that sound kind of scary. Thomas what fear?"

Thomas - "My biggest fear is…Being buried alive."

Muscle Man - "What kind of lame fear is that?"

Alex - "Hey you better shut up or I'll make your mouth bleed!"

Thomas - "Um Alex?"

Alex - "Sorry, keep going Thomas."

Thomas - "The reason why I'm afraid of that is because think about it: It's normal for a dead person to bury because that's person is dead. But if your burry alive, your all alone in dirt not having enough air, squish in one spot, and scared."

Skips - "That actually those sound scary."

Thomas - "What your fear Skips?"

Skips - "Dying. I don't wanna leave the world. I will miss my friends and family, and I'll never experience new things and help people cure diseases like cancer and other stuff."

High Five Ghost - "My fear is you guys won't expect me as a ghost. Sometimes I feel different from you guys just because I'm a ghost."

Mordecai - "Dude, we will never do that too you."

Muscle Man - "Yeah you're my best bro."

High Five Ghost - "Thanks man."

Muscle Man - "My worst fear is losing Starla. It's bad that she broke with me, if she dumps me again or if she even died, I would be lost forever."

Rigby - *whispers to Mordecai* Then we would have to his job forever!"

Mordecai - "I know right?"

Benson - "Well it's late; we better get some shut eye. Remember, no revealing our fears to anyone, it's a park promise."

All - "Got it."

Soon they were asleep in their tents.

_You got the stuff?_

_Yes._

_Alright, pretty soon they will have fun in their dreams. With dreams, I mean their nightmarish hell dreams!_

**Hope you all like it! :D**


	2. That's Enough

Hello this is Park Ryder and I just want to say I'm thinking about deleting this story.

The reason is because I put it up, so u people can enjoy it. But beside from Neo, all I'm getting is bad reviews. I gave it to my beta reader and he spelled check it for me.

Have u guys even _read _my story? Did u stop and to think that u shouldn't care about the mistakes and just actually read it? I put it up so that people can enjoy my story but all I'm getting is criticisms.

Because of this I'm thinking about deleting it, so I put up a poll to see if you guys think I should delete it or not.

Thank you.


End file.
